Idilico Amor (One Shot Sasuhina)
by Iris.Tohru.Sohma
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo..el tiempo no perdona...y eso ella lo sabia muy bien...como cada noche lo seguía siendo...La Luna siendo su única testigo...de su confesión a su Idílico Amor...(One Shot!)


" _ **Idílico Amor**_ ..."

.

Te busco entristecida y siento  
que por tu "amor" entrego la vida,  
que mi corazón solo se pierde

en busca de una loca ilusión.…

Autor "Any"

.

Muchas veces, Hinata despertaba de su sueño, pensando, "¿Estará a mi lado?...", mas sin embargo no sucedía así, y esa noche tampoco era la excepción, la verdad todas esas ocasiones que lo hacía se convencía que eso no pasaría...

Con el tiempo comprendió, que no todos son finales _Felices_ , o por lo menos, no para ella, de eso hace mucho que lo pensó y después de tanto lo dejo estar.

-Eh?!-Sorprendida con su último pensamiento, sonrió ligeramente-disculpa si piensas que no estoy conforme con la manera que llevo mi vida, hace mucho que decidí poder darme una oportunidad; una donde podía empezar de cero, algo nuevo bueno tal vez renovar nuevamente mi amor, algo que cambiara mi mundo con respecto a ti, y vaya que lo hizo, pero solo... fue porque...perdí la esperanza...-su mirada comenzó hacerse borrosa, recordar eso muchas veces la volvían sensible.-...pero, jamás creí llegar a tener aquello que tanto buscaba en ti, y entonces desistí; logre un nuevo rumbo pero...fue pagado con el precio de cerrar la mitad de mi corazón, no había un retorno, un punto que me diera la luz de poder mencionar aquella frase que tanto deseaba escuchar " _espera, solo debes esperar..."_ no llego, no sucedió nada, y sencillamente me deje llevar, creo que solo deje de luchar...-suspiro cansada.

¿Porque desistió?, ¿porque no dio batalla por lo que creía era su felicidad? Si gracias a él fue que pudo darse cuenta, de que jamás entendió que desde un inicio sus sentimientos no eran lo que ella estuvo pensando todo ese tiempo, eso era sencillo de comprender.

-Tuve miedo...miedo de conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos- poco a poco lágrimas que salían de sus perlados ojos comienzan a hacer su recorrido por sus mejillas-...tuve miedo de saber que no soy más que el agradecimiento que quieres dar, por las tantas veces que estuve a tu lado, tratando de apoyarte, porque solo yo llegue a conocer verdaderamente lo que guardabas en tu interior…ambos como cabeza de clan supimos lo que significaba ese peso sobre nuestros hombros.-dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama, viendo por la ventana, una Luna menguante acompañada de un cielo estrellado, vaya como la volvía tan nostálgica ese panorama.

Pero es sencillo de entenderla aunque no lo parezca...sólo dejó de creer.

Mucho tiempo paso, y la persona a su lado, hizo tanto por ella, así como también le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, si lo ama te preguntas?...

Claro que lo hace, siempre pensó que lo hacía, pero ahora en verdad lo hace, él logro hacerle sonreír nuevamente, le mostró un sol distinto, una Luna diferente, un amanecer reluciente, y lo más importante, le dio unos hermosas joyas que a pesar de todo no podría cambiar jamás...aun cuando también han habido problemas entre ellos...

-Pero Él...no eres tú...-susurro inaudible- Naruto-kun no puede ser tú….-

No por eso se iba a rendir y no tratar de dar color a su vida con cada día que pasaba, hay tanto buenos como malos momentos... no todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿no lo crees?.

Su vida avanzó, con cada día que pasaba, con cada Luna que se alzaba, avanzó como no creía que lo haría, aun incluso cuando llegó un momento de su vida que estuvo en un punto de quiebre, en el cual, estaba a un hilo de ser cortado para no seguir adelante junto a quien había escogido, pero algo le recordó muy dentro de ella, que había dicho una vez que esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz y que esta vez ella tenía que luchar, nada caería del cielo porque si, su felicidad dependía de sus ganas de luchar, y eso es lo que haría, luchar por lo que creía se merecía...pero...esa es otra historia...

Tiempo después, volvió a encontrarlo, su corazón que creía haber olvidado esa sensación al verle, le recordó una vez más, que las estaciones pasan, pero no los sentimientos...-Para cuando volviste después de haberte alejado todos esos años, todo cambio; yo ya no era aquella chica que alguna vez conociste, y tú tampoco eras aquél chico que hace mucho conocí, al verdadero tú que solo yo conocí.-

Aún sigue pensando, porque las cosas cambian, porque no pueden suceder como en las fantasías, o las narraciones fantásticas que alguna vez hubo leído, durante su adolescencia…

... Ah!...

...es cierto, porque esos no son nada más que cuentos, solo dulces sueños... Aquellos en los que se embelesa y disfruta cada vez que puede, un final alternativo en su destino, porque la ficción no puede superar a la realidad, y querer que sea así, no lograra nada más que dolor y tormento, es mejor verlo y vivirlo dentro de esas fantasías, que tratar de volverlo real, pues es en ese mundo donde de algún modo nadie sale lastimado ni sale perdiendo...

Patético.

-Una vez me preguntaste después que regresaste de aquel largo viaje, que porque no te espere...eso es fácil de responderte, fue porque no me pediste que lo hiciera, y verte o saber que estabas bien, me atrevería a decir conforme con ella, con aquella que siempre pregono a los cuatro vientos cuanto te amaba….y pensé que tú al fin le correspondías, me dejaba claro que estaba sobrando, y para evitar desmoronarme, herirme, aniquilarme lentamente como lo haría si hubiese seguido ahí, mejor decidí alejarme. Pero...no me di cuenta...quizás es que no quise hacerlo, que tú y ella, después de un tiempo se alejaban cada vez más...-

Empieza a sollozar en silencio, no quiere despertar a quien está a su lado, aun duerme y mañana tendrá un día duro de trabajo…como Hokage, líder de su villa e incluso ella lo sabe, pero esta noche, o más bien media noche, lo ha dejado pasar, por ello trata de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Yo estuve en el mismo lugar, no me moví, solo me quede esperando a que llegaras, pero no lo hiciste, y eso término por responder mi pregunta...-

 _¿Él me extraña?..._

 _No...no lo hace_...

Vuelve su vista hacia la inmensidad del cielo estrellado con aquellos ojos de igual color que la luna, sí que se ve hermoso cuando todas las luces están apagadas.

-¿Porque no me buscaste?, tanto no querías verme que solo te incomodaba mi presencia, claro que no, sé que no piensas así...solo no llegaste...-

Limpio nuevamente sus lágrimas, aun después de tanto aun le afectaba su presencia, ella desearía que ese torbellino de emociones las causará quien ahora está durmiendo al lado suyo...quién tiene el complemento de su alianza, pero no puede mentirse, lo ama, si lo ama, pero jamás causo ese revuelo en su interior como lo hace él...su innombrable y verdadero amor...

Un amor que atreves del tiempo y las estaciones no ha podido desvanecerse, incluso siente que ha tomado fuerzas como el fénix, que resurgió de aquel puñado de cenizas que pensó que ya estaba extinto del todo...mas no se daba por enterada de cuan equivocada estaba.

El destino jugó en su contra, le ganó la partida, y hoy le muestra que en este universo, su final no es a su lado, si pudiera creer en la reencarnación, podría pedir, volver a nacer en el mismo lugar junto a él, pediría volver a conocerlo, pediría volver a enamorarse...

-si se pudiera...pediría otra oportunidad pero esta vez junto a ti...-coloca sus manos en su pecho, le duele, le duele el tener divido su corazón de esa manera.

-Cuando preguntas si estoy bien, me hago la fuerte diciendo que lo estoy, sé que estos sentimientos no son correctos, pero sufro por no ser sincera...-se levanta de su cama y se encamina a la ventana dirigiendo su mirada hacia el firmamento.-A veces en noches como esta, donde quiero estar a tu lado, siento que estoy a punto de explotar, creo que esto es lo que se siente amar a alguien...no eso no es lo que quiero decir...pero...si mi destino es estar junto a alguien... me gustaría que ese alguien fueras tú.-

Cuanto hace que sus emociones están dejando una estela de duda y dolor en su interior, no quiere destruir aquello por lo que tanto lucho, y tampoco quiere inmiscuirse entre ellos, porque sabe que ahora esa mujer ocupa un lugar en el corazón de él o eso es lo que quiere creer y es uno muy especial, uno que no podrá volver a ocupar jamás...

Aun así...

Quisiera poder mandar sobre su corazón, sobre sus sentimientos...pero no puede hacerlo...es tal vez que lo haga, en una dimensión diferente, en un destino alternativo.

-No puedo ocultártelo más tiempo, y estoy segura que lo sabes, conoces muy bien lo que siento por ti...sólo te pido...no juegues con ellos...-

Otra noche más, otra donde vuelve al mismo mantra, " _déjalo ir y trata de ser feliz…"_ y sabe que lo será, lo único que debe hacer es dejar todo como antes, no remover las aguas de ese estanque del cual son sus sentimientos, porque este es como un espejo cuando sus aguas están tranquilas, si alguien las agita, se distorsionan y no pueden regresar a ser lo que eran antes….

-Solo por esta vez te lo diré, sé que _nadie_ me oirá, pero, espero mis palabras se las lleve el viento, y no puedan retornar jamás...-

-Te amo...Te amo...aún sigo haciéndolo...aun después de tanto, lo estoy haciendo...- un suspiro de dolor escapa de sus labios, mientras con enfado limpia sus lágrimas, se odia a sí misma, por haber creado este escenario, se molesta consigo, por conocer la verdad de que eso jamás podrá ser.-Buenas noches….-susurra al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima sale de sus ojos.

Regresa a su habitación, se mete a la cama y se envuelve con las sábanas, hace frío, y lo siente más, al haber desnudado su corazón de esa manera...

Tal vez...solo tal vez...algún día...

Cierra sus ojos y retorna nuevamente a aquel lugar donde si puede sentirlo tan real.

-Buenas noches, _Uchiha-san…..buenas noches mí querido Sasuke-kun-_ hablo recordando aquellos orbes negros de su tan idílico amor….

Se despide, porque la realidad es que es su amigo, y no puede destruir aquello que con esfuerzo han construido ambos, el tiempo se fue, y no perdona, no regresa...seguirá siendo lo que hasta ahora es, solo su amiga y alguien que ha sido parte especial también en su vida...

.

.

.

Fin _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _será?_

* * *

 ** _Bueno esta es la primera vez en este fandom...y la verdad me ha encantado...espero les guste y pues pueda volver a escribir e un futuro mas acerca de esta pareja que me ha fascinado mas que nada..._**

 **Abrazos**

 **By Sohma**


End file.
